I Love My Mate
by MyKindofStory
Summary: This is the story of Kagome and Inuyasha and how they become mates. With turns at every corner how can they possibly stay together? I am also XxMykindofstoryxX and Tohruxkyoxyukilover originally created in 2007-2009. I am reposting all of it and then creating a new and improved version after this is finished. (It will still be incomplete but the new will not!)
1. Chapter 1: Mates

Hello everyone! XxMyKindofStoryxX here! Also my first pen-name Tohruxkyoxyukilover!

 **I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows!** **Eleanoreadeznee** **. This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Chapter 1: I'm in love with a Dog Hanyou, I'm in love with a Miko

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as they slowly made their way towards the Goshinboku.

"Hm?" He asked still pondering whether or not he should tell Kagome just exactly how he feels about her.

"Do you think I might be able to go back to my time to see my family and study for my upcoming tests?" She asked hesitantly hoping that he would let her go just this once by herself.

"Keh, why do you even need to go to those stupid, good for nothing lessons that you always go to? You know the rules I have to go with you though." He replied just getting the courage to bend down and lightly brushing his hand against hers to see if she would respond in the way he hoped she would.

"Well….. Because my mother wants me to graduate so that I will be able to stay here and help with Sango since she is pregnant!" As she yelled she noticed that Inuyasha was inching closer and closer to her to try to grab her hand she pulled his hand up to her side and continued walking while their fingers were intertwined.

Inuyasha was glad with her response and he pulled her into him for a tight embrace and a chaste kiss. And as he did so his ever growing erection was growing with need and she could visibly see and feel it poking her thigh.

"I love you, you do know that right?" He said as her kissed her softly again on her forehead. He was waiting to hear her response, when all of a sudden she let him go and ran as fast as she could so that he would not see her tears, but as she has forgotten many times he can smell her tears quite occasionally.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached her final destination the nearest hot spring. As she cried she started to think, _did I hear what I think I just heard?_ _Was that really what he said?_ She heard twigs break behind her and looked behind her to see a lustful but worried looking hanyou.

His eyes were amber, he had purple streaks on his cheeks and had longer claws than before, she was not afraid of him but she knew that he was no longer in his hanyou form, he was in his youkai form now and she had thought about why he had turned youkai.

As he walked toward her he knelt down and nuzzled her neck in a comforting manner. As soon as he started nuzzling her he stopped though because he felt her stiffen. He tilted her chin up and kissed along her neck and jawline. But unfortunately that was as far as he went because he turned back into a hanyou at her next words.

"Why did you say that you love me when I know you love Kikyou?" She asked as she continued to let her tears fall while she was waiting for him to say something quite harsh but she cried joyous tears at his next comment.

"Kagome, Kikyou was my first love, I did love her but I don't anymore because she betrayed us and has tried killing you multiple times. But with Naraku gone I was hoping I would go to hell with her only to find that I did not love her anymore, but I feel that I needed to give something in return because and I both blame myself because of the way she died. Kagome I want you to listen to me. I love you and only you, I know you know it's going to be mating season soon and was hoping that I would be able to tell you that I love you before you thought differently. I would like it if you would become my mate, so Kagome will you become my mate?" Inuyasha filinched and closed his eyes as he expected the worse.

"Inuyasha, open your eyes please, I love you too and no matter in what form, hanyou, youkai, or human I love all of you want to live and be with you forever and ever! So yes I would love to become your mate!" She cried as she embraced him quite tightly. To her amusement he grew quite as she held him to herself.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to hold back more tears of happiness.

"It's just that I never thought that you would feel the same way I do." "I'm so happy!" Inuyasha said as he looked down at his soon-to-be-mate smiling reassuringly.

As he looked at her petite form he grew quite anxious as he could smell her arousal more and more from her as he kissed her passionately but gently.

As he stood up to brush off the invisible dirt from his fire rat he helped her stand up with a fairly new expression that was very rarely seen, he smiled.

As he carried her to the well to get her stuff where she dropped it, he asked "Are you sure you want to go back?" "Yeah I need study and to tell my mom that we are mates now, oh don't worry she wont get mad." She said excitedly, reassuring him that her mom would not get mad at him and would only want to celebrate.

Inuyasha jumped in the well carrying her bridal style. He jumped back out of the well and walked into her house to find that no one was there to greet them. Inuyasha put Kagome down and let her go into the kitchen to see if they left a note.

She came out of the kitchen blushing. She held a note for him to read, and as he read it he started laughing hysterically.

 _Dear Kagome (Maybe Inuyasha too)_

 _If by any chance you come back here and find us gone it is because we went to Hawaii for the week. (It was Monday). If Inuyasha is there make him stay with you. I want a grandson and granddaughter with ears just like yours Inuyasha so please try to make it right._

 _Love,_

 _Jiichan, Souta, and Mom_

Kagome was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat. Inuyasha on the other hand looked quite amused.

He was about to ask her why she was blushing but was not able to because he could not control his youkai and more from Kagome's arousal. He picked her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she had a little bit of fear in her scent.

"Mate should not be scared." He growled loudly as he forced her on her bed and started to take her clothes off.

"Dont worry why would I be scared, I love you Inuyasha, you just surprised me that's all."She said with more confidence and started to grow even more aroused when he started to take off her clothes.

Inuyasha was having trouble getting her clothes off and started to get impatient, so he just sliced her clothing off.

Gently Kagome stood up and started to unclasp her bra when she heard his youkai voice say….

"My Bitch" inuyasha gruffly voiced out and got more aroused if that was even more possible as she started unclasp her bra, he started shredding through his haori when he saw her lay down on the bed completely visible to his liking.

"Yes I'm yours and only yours" she said confidently as she stood up only to be pushed down forcefully by his strong arms.

Inuyasha's youkai side did not wait to see if she was ready, or wait to pleasure her, she was already wet and ready for him.

Kagome lay on her back under him before he flipped her so she was on her hands and knees in a doggu postition.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused as to what he was going to do next but understood as soon as he started massaging her breasts.

"Mate ready" Inuyasha stated as he thrust himself inside of her as he massaged her breast.

Kagome was in agony as her maiden was broken and cried out in pain as he burst through her. But it soon settled into pleasure as she could feel him inside her as he waited for her to adjust. She was really surprised that he waited and was this caring of her while they were mating she just thought he was going to keep on going.

Inuyasha humped her from behind but did not come out of her for he could feel he was pleasuring her this way.

Kagome groaned out her pleasure as she could feel him inside her still, having him not move his manhood but still moving his hips as he was humping her. She could not stifle a giggled that came out as he started whimpering as he started to feel his release.

As Inuyasha started feeling his release he could not hold back his whimpers that erupted from him and to his surprise Kagome started to giggle at him. So to give his mate more pleasure he started pumping faster into her. When he felt her muscles clench down on him he could net help himself as he howled out her name gruffly still in his youkai stage he bit down on her neck.

Kagome could not feel the little prick in her neck as he bit into her as she had started on her first orgasm. As he released into her he kept on pumping into her until he was all spent. He could not hold himself up anymore so he fell onto Kagome back grubling content growls in his body.

Kagome could feel the vibration throughout her body and started drifting to sleep when she heard a recognizable voice.

"Kagome, did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as he got off her to move to the side and have her cuddle into his chest.

"No." Kagome said noting the wornness in his voice she cuddled into him and gripped his still growing erection.

"Okay good but I fairly remember…..ash...gods….kagome…..no….not….again…. Are you sure you are all right?"

"Hmmm I'm positive, Inuyasha I know neither sides would ever hurt me so don't worry about it." Kagome said while still massaging his erect penis.

"Kagome are you up for another round?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped her over onto her back hesitantly evident in his eyes.

"Sure anything for my mate." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha kissed her passionately while thrusting his erection into her womanhood.

She groaned out in pure pleasure as he kept a rhythm while looking deep into her eyes to see the pure pleasure emitting from them. He started suckling and nipping on her breasts as she started withering underneath him. He stuttered her name as he let go of her breast. As he let go to control his actions on her womanhood she lightly started flicking the tips of his ears as he still pounded into her, which caused him to purr or in his words contently growling.

As Inuyasha could feel that she was in her heat cycle which means that she would be pregnant after them being through.

"You know you're going to be pregnant after this right?" He said not sure if she wanted pups or not so early into their relationship.

"As long as they are yours and have your adorable ears I would love to be pregnant with your pups." She said as she looked into his eyes and started crying out tears of happiness.

Inuyasha was truly confused as to why she was crying when they were making love.

"Are you okay Kags?" Inuyasha asked worriely as he pulled somewhat out of her afraid he hurt her or did something wrong.

"Yeah I just never thought he would ever be together like this, or ever have pups together or start a family, or us becoming mates. Inuyasha I love you so much." She replied as she forcefully flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips.

Inuyasha whined and whimpered as she tortured him with her tounge as she started at his ears and then worked her way down to his mouth and thrust her womanhood onto his erectioin and her mouth onto his mouth. He growled contentively as they kissed passionately while having his hands grip her hips and help her move up and down onto his erection. She thrust her head back as she did her version of a howl while whispering sweet nothings such as "I love you so much." and "you feel so good inside me", "You are my mate", "Inuyasha" and "God Inuyasha you don't know how long I have wanted this."

But as she said those things it was his turn to say sweet nothings into her hair such as "I love you soo much", "God Kagome you feel so good", "I don't think I can ever live without you", and "I can't wait for you to have our pups."

As Inuyasha got frantically desperate to show her pleasure he flipped them over so he was now straddling her waist and he told her to say sit.

"But…..why…. Inuyash….a...I can…..T… hurt … you….." Kagome stuttered as she continued to be pleasured by his ministrations.

"Kag….ome...I…..need….you...to. .trust….me….both...you and….I...will..find… ...it….some...use…..of….pleasure." Inuyasha stated as he stared into her beautiful eyes trying to convince her that she should listen to him.

"Fine….Sit…" Kagome cried out as she felt him drop forcefully into her as deep as he could into her womanhood she convulsed underneath him.

"Seee...o..man what did… I tell you…. Oh...god… you feel….. so..good…..Kags….I don't … think I…..can...hold…..long….anymore…" Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome kept on yelling sit he started to laugh seeing as at first she was hesitant and now she was enjoying ever second of it.

As they both came together Inuyasha tried to pull out but found out the hard way that they were stuck together.

"Um…. Kagome… I can tell you that I know you will become pregnant because we are tied together. He laughed as she started blushing at his little perverted smirk.

"Inuyasha I think you have been around Miroku for way too long." She said as he laughed nervously. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked hoping that he was not regretting mating with her.

Inuyasha sensed her worry and pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. "I was afraid that you would want to wait to have pups after you graduated from school." He said matter of factly.

"Well I was hoping to but it seems to not of worked, I can probably ask my mom if I can just go do the tests on the computer so that I won't have to go to school." She said noting his worried frown that turned right into a hopeful smile once she said that.

"We will talk to your mom once she comes back here okay, but for now I'm exhausted why don't we get some rest." He said smiling at her as she yawned and said. "Okay I'm also really tired, I love you Inuyasha." As she started to drowse off to sleep.

"I love you too, Kags." And as Inuyasha protectively wrapped one arm around her waist while he also started to fall asleep.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter! So just to let you guys know this was first created when I was either 14 or 15. I am now 10 years older. My plans for this is that I post the old and after I finish posting the incomplete series of "I love my Mate" I do the updated and ten years older version of it! New and Improved with better grammar, better lemons, and better… well, better all around! Again, if you would like to email me, my email is** **EleanoreaDeznee** **! I'd love to hear from anyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Things

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey.** **This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Ch. 2 Sweet Things

As Inuyasha started to wake up he felt around to feel if his mate was there or if it was all a dream. When at first he felt around he could not feel her or hear her but could smell her taking a bubble bath.

Sighing Inuyasha got up and out of bed to go take a shower with his mate. When Inuyasha opened the door to her bathroom he was surprised to see her asleep in the tub. Inuyasha smiled thinking that she was just as beautiful as she was when she was awake as she was asleep he started walking over to the tub to see that she still had some shampoo in her hair. He started laughing seeing that she was so tired from their activities from the night before that she could not even shampoo or condition her hair, he bent down to kiss her lips when she did not wake up though he started scratching and scrubbing at her scalp to massage her scalp to get the shampoo well enough in to get it clean.

Kagome awoke thinking about her dream where Inuyasha told her he loved her and he made love to her and she became aware that there was someone scrubbing her scalp. She looked to see Inuyasha fully unclothed and looking at her with his beautiful golden eyes. She immediately slapped her cheek to see if she was still dreaming. And when Inuyasha smiled she blushed even more when he said "Hey, why did you take a bubble bath without me?"

She started to laugh because she knew that he hated the scent of the bubbles, but immediately stopped when she saw him start climbing into the bathtub with her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly afraid of what he might do or say.

"Taking a bath with you is that a problem love?" Inuyasha asked while moving behind her so he could hold her, her back to his chest.

"Sorry Inuyasha I'm still getting used to this whole mating thing sorry that I scarred you, I was acting weird I thought this was all a dream." She said embarrassed, but relaxing against his front, she could feel his erection growing hard against her thigh and started to giggle.

"It's okay, when I woke up I was thinking the same thing." He chuckled as she became red and noticed the problem; his erection was against her thigh growing harder by the second.

Kagome got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her breasts and grabbed another towel and folded it into her hair. When she noticed Inuyasha still in the tub smiling at her she threw him a towel so he could get out.

"Hey Hun, are you hungry?" Kagome asked but turned red with what she called him.

"Yeah and I know what I want." Inuyasha stated getting out of the tub and following her into the bedroom, he put on a perverted smirk.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked thinking he would say ramen.

He walked over to her and wrapped his around her waist and said "You." He said imitating Miroku's perverted smirk.

Kagome blushed thinking about what he said. And she said "but Inuyasha my thighs are sore and I can barely walk, can't we do anything else besides eat and love each other?"

Inuyasha sighed putting on his best puppy dog face for her and stating. "All I wanted to do was be with my mate but no you just want to go and eat." Inuyasha said feeling his stomach growl in the process he said. "Well I am sort of hungry, I guess you will just have to wait buddy." He said talking and looking at his growing erection.

Kagome laughed at this saying. "How about this we go eat breakfast down stairs and then if you can get through that I want to go shopping to go buy you some clothes, and if you can make it through that your little buddy can have your way with me sound okay to you Inuyasha jr?" She asked walking over and slipped her hand down into Inuyasha's pants and gripping his length only to get growled at in the process so she got her hand out and yelled to Inuyasha while she walked down the stairs to go and make breakfast. "Inuyasha hunny, do you want ramen or something else for breakfast?" She asked laughing at Inuyasha's stiff hard erection sticking through his boxers.

"Whatever you are making is fine, but I would also like ramen if that's okay with you Kags." He said smiling at her while thinking about what he was going to make her do when they came home from shopping.

In a few minutes of time Inuyasha and Kagome were ready to go shopping. Inuyasha was wearing a black button polo shirt with pink stripes, tan khaki shorts that show off his leg muscles, sandals, and a bandana since he can choose between either a baseball cap and a bandana and Kagome said that he looks really hot in a bandana. Kagome was wearing a white tank top, denim hip huggers that showed her belly button, flip-flops, and to Inuyasha's request she left her hair down.

So far they were already out shopping for over two and a half hours and almost all of the stores that she goes to. The only stores left were Aeropostal, Abercrombie, Gap, DC, and quicksilver to go to. Since Quicksilver has guy stuff there Kagome went there first.

To her surprise Inuyasha went straight over to a RED button down polo shirt that had the quicksilver logo on it and had black stripes, what surprised her even more is that he grabbed it and started whining to her to let him go try it on. She smiled which was supposedly a yes for Inuyasha. He rushed into the changing room to go try it on and while he was trying it on Kagome was looking around for a swimsuit to wear. She was going to surprise him by taking him to the beach the next day. She found two that she liked and waited to see what Inuyasha thought of them. Both of them were bikinis the first one was a dark green with light green and black polka dots and the quicksilver logo on the bottoms. And the other one was white with dark green and light blue stripes going diagonal.

Once Inuyasha came out Kagome was speechless let's just say if he looked any hotter she would start drooling and would take him right then and there. The shirt was a perfect fit it showed off his chest muscles perfectly.

Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome what she thought when all of a sudden she kissed him passionately.

"Wow Inuyasha I don't think you can get any hotter." She said in a seductive voice.

"Thanks Kagome." inuyasha blushed and started laughing when he noticed that she was holding a clothing item he had not seen before so he asked. "What is that Kagome that you are holding?"

"Oh it's called a swimsuit you wear them when you go swimming." "Oh Yeah I was going to ask you what you thought so which one do you like better?" She asked as she put one in her hand and the other one in the other hand.

Inuyasha pointed to the dark green one with polka dots and said. "Go try that on." He said thinking about how hot she was going to look in it; it probably would make her eyes be more noticeable since her eyes are also green.

When she came out Inuyasha thought she looked like a goddess in panties and a bra or whatever she called it.

"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha, hey how do you like it?" Kagome asked seeing him look her up and down as he started drooling profusely.

"Its hotter than hot its drop dead gorgeous, but Kagome why do you need one?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'm sorry I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." "Okay let me go change and I'll buy that shirt and my swimsuit and then we will go home since we already bought you one." She said noting that they bought green swim trunks at hot topic.

"Did you find everything alright mam?" Asked the nice check out lady named Pam.

"Yes we did thank you, so how much will it be all together?" Kagome asked checking her wallet to see if she has enough money to pay for it.

"The total will be $23.83 Miss. Higurashai; will that be cash or credit?" Asked Pam.

"Cash please" Kagome got out twenty four dollars and gave Pam it and got her change back.

"Thank you and come again." Pam said as she waved to them and gave their clothes that they bought.

"Okay do you want an early dinner?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took her by the hand and lead her to a ramen booth.

"We'll have one all meat ramen cup and one all vegetable ramen cup." Inuyasha said to the waiter that walked past them.

"Is there anything else you two want?" Asked the middle-aged waiter named Walter.

"No thank you Walter." Kagome said as she looked over Inuyasha and he shook his head.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing, do you think it would be possible that I get your number?" Asked Walter though he did notice Inuyasha was there at all.

"Uhm… I'm terribly sorry but this is my boyfriend that I'm with so I'll have to reject I'm terribly sorry." Kagome stated while blushing profusely.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and he ran out of the restaurant and took her back home to eat something instead of being in front of everyone while eating and having her blush and be embarrassed the whole time.

"Thanks Inuyasha for not fighting with him back there I understand that I am yours and don't want to share okay but it was good to not fight over me, I know you could have easily killed him if you wanted to but if you did you would be sent to jail and would never be able to see me again do you understand? You should know that I would never leave you no matter what, okay I just want you to know that." Kagome said as she started playing with the zipper of his pants.

That is what made him flip. "You understand that you know that I'm never stopping to take a break tonight when I get my way with you. I will make love to you on every square inch of this house." Inuyasha said as he kissed her passionately.

"But first can we at least eat something?" Whined Kagome with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh Kagome you are so not fair, you know I can't take those yes, you make me feel guilty." Inuyasha whined while kissing her more passionately.

"What do you want for dinner? And don't say me because that is not an option." Kagome stated smirking at Inuyasha's frown.

"I can only think of one real food that I really want, and that would be ramen is that okay Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he could sense her arousal.

"Sure all meat right?" Kagome asked pulling a beef, pork, steak, and chicken ramen cup. "Yeah." Inuyasha said admiring just how beautiful she really was. "Okay I guess I'll just have a chicken one then." Kagome said since they ran out of vegetable ones.

"Okay what do you want to do until its ready?" Kagome asked but regretted it the instant she said it. "You know what don't answer that question" Kagome said as she saw the smirk on Inuyasha's face disappear into an anxious and lustful expression.


	3. Chapter 3: My Way

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

"Hey get back here my little bitch" Inuyasha said as he was chasing Kagome all around the house both in nothing but their boxers for Inuyasha and underwear and bra for Kagome.

"Oh no, please I beg of you! What will I do someone help me!" Kagome faked as she was thrown over Inuyasha's back and was carried upstairs into their bedroom.

"Inuyasha I was wondering if you like it wild or meaningful?" Kagome randomly asked hoping this would distract him until she was ready.

"It depends on what my mood is like now I want it to be meaningful but wild at the same time since you tortured me by having me wait for me too love you so instead I get to torture you so it will probably be wild and meaningful." He stated as he smirked at her fake frightfulness.

"Can't you be patient Inuyasha?" "And I even bought you a present that you could play with during this time!" Kagome stated as she looked over at Inuyasha to see his glare turn into a curious looking face.

"Okay fine I'll give you five minutes to get ready to give me my present, I'll be waiting right here so go get it and get it ready or whatever you need to do to prepare for your punishment in the bathroom." Inuyasha said as he started walking around in circles in the bedroom when she got a bag of clothes she bought and brought it into the bathroom with her.

Kagome ran to get the bag that had the Lingerie and ran back into the bathroom to go and put it on. All she really had to do was take off her clothes slip on the Lingerie and slip her clothes back over it making it look like she did nothing out of the ordinary to her features but put a little bit of make up on her face.

She came back to a confused hanyou who did not get what she just did but went over to her to her and forced her onto the bed.

"Hey, Inuyasha I have one request that you do." Kagome said as she felt him start kissing down her neck and jaw line.

"It depends what it is as long as I can enjoy this as much as you can." He said smirking at his own cockiness.

"Well okay number one try not to rip my clothes, and two please go slow this time I want to feel the love that you have for me when we do this." Kagome's face became unbelievingly serious.

"Sure anything my mate wants my mate gets, you should know that of all people by now." he said moving down to unbutton her blouse.

"Thanks puppy." she said as she smirked for two reasons number one because of her new nickname she gave him, and number two because he just found his first present that was under Neath her blouse.

"Hey Kags what is this under your shirt?" Inuyasha asked poking it slightly seeing if it was alive.

"It's my present to you" she giggled at the confusion in his eyes. "It's called Lingerie, girls wear them for their husbands but in your case it's mate. It helps them get in to the mood and puts an exotic mood in the room." "Here I'll show you how you're supposed to open it and then you can have the pleasure of opening me up yourself okay but you have to listen cause trust me this won't be the first time this will happen."

Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome started taking her pants and the rest of her blouse off. And then the lesson began. Kagome pointed out that the top was like a corset. It could be unclasped from the front and it goes down. And as for the bottoms it's a different story. All it was a bikini like design just two strings that tied at the sides to hold it up.

Now for the fun part Inuyasha's turn. She lied herself down onto the bed with Inuyasha over the top of her straddling her waist, he was going to go slow like she asked him too, to show her just exactly how much he loves her. He started with the top; he started unclasping her from the fabric concealing her beautiful body from him. As she said she would she would let him do all of the work and tomorrow would be her day where she would pleasure him but he does not know that yet.

She held still until he reached to her bottom's he leaned down and passionately kissed her lips just with that she could tell that he really truly loved her. She could not handle anymore torture it was going to slow.

She helped him untie the knots since she told him she did not want him ruining her clothes and he had claws at that moment so she decided to help.

As soon as she was unclothed fully he started taking off his boxers ever so slowly. As he tugged his boxers off he was thinking of tying her to the bed and then having his way with her but that would hurt her wrists he thought. He flung himself on top of her as soon as he was free of his restraints. He started sending kisses from her lips to her jaw line to her neck to their mating mark to her ever so beautiful breasts to her navel to her raven curls that's where she whimpered.

Kagome felt inuyasha go down into her nest of raven curls and it sent shivers down her back and a whimper to escape her lips, she held his head there with her hands each massaging an ear in each hand. Just as Inuyasha reached her raven nest of curls he felt her grab his ears softly and felt her rub them in circles. He could tell that she could not handle it anymore than he could and decided it would be best if they hurried along. He started to thrust his tounge up into her, but it ended all too soon when he smelt tears threatening to fall. He looked up at her to see if she was okay, he crawled back up to her face and kissed her gently and asked. "What's wrong Kags am I doing something wrong? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying, please Kagome speak to me!"As he pinned his ears down to his head like a scolded puppy. His only answer he got back was a passionate and loving kiss from his mate.

"No you are not doing anything wrong; it's just that I still can't believe that we are together like this, it wakes me so happy!" She cried while pulling an ear in each hand and started to rub them. "I could tell by how slowly you have been trying to go that you truly do love me, but I know I can't handle it any longer so could you go faster please? Is that okay with you my little puppy, you know I love you and you showed me your love so you can move along know on your torturing." She smiled wiping her tears of joy away from her eyes.

The only response she got from Inuyasha was a searing kiss that was so gentle but also passionate that she started to get even more wet just by listening to his little growls that she was making him emit from his lips from her gentle rubbing to his ears.

"Is it okay if I go youkai again I don't think I can control it any longer, Kagome is that okay with you?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly but having his eyes flash from golden to amber and then back again made her response harder to speak so she just nodded.

"Thanks Kags, I love you so much." He said as he bent down again to kiss her and to change form right in front of her very eyes.

As Inuyasha transformed he could again sense a tinge of fear in her scent. "Mate scared." Inuyasha growled disappointed that she was afraid of him.

"I am, but I love you none the less I did last time" Kagome reached down and started stroking his length in her hands to comfort him and also to get both of them to relax.

"MY good bitch" Inuyasha stated as he realized that she was relaxing now and that he was humping her hand.

"Yes I am your bitch" Kagome stated as she ran her fingers along the side and then the tip and the testicles.

That was Inuyasha's sign that she was ready for him. He flipped her over on her stomach, lifted her so she was now on her hands on knees. He then gripped her hips and thrust his shaft into her wet awaiting womanhood. She moaned out in pleasure and was panting her version of I love you's and Inuyasha what a good boy you are being to your bitch. Just like last time all he did was hump her he did not move his cock out of her.

Inuyasha gripped tighter as he heard her moan his name and clench down and around him he started to feel his release and started "umpping." He started humping her more and more harder and when he felt he could thrust into her now he pulled out and thrust back in causing her to whimper and whine which made his release come quicker and to pull her too him and to flip them over so that he was under her so that they could rest. Kagome moved trying her hardest in not moving out of him to get comfortable, but it just made him whimper in protest to her moving she made him move inside her as he kept on twitching inside of her causing her to moan again. She rested her head on his chest as she could tell his youkai was dying down.

She looked up to see gorgeous golden eyes staring down at her smiling while saying. "Will you stop moving your making me hard again, Bitch?" He smirked as he saw her face become a shade of red that was the matching color of his hahori.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kagome said stifling a yawn and felt Inuyasha's content growl come from his chest, vibrating so that it soothed her.

"Its okay don't worry about it, I did not hurt you did I Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainty and worry emitting from his expressions. He started kissing and nipping her neck and started nuzzling her hair so that she knew that he was sorry if he did.

"Inuyasha, you know you would never hurt me so why do you even have to ask, do you think your youkai does not enjoy my presence?" Kagome asked seeing his concerned expression and kissed his cheek.

"No! I know he excepts you and all its just that I can't help but think that he might hurt you cause what if I got mad at you for something as stupid as you laughing at me when I do something stupid or flinching?" Inuyasha asked concern evident in his voice.

"Inuyasha just don't worry about it okay he won't hurt me!" Kagome stated getting a little frustrated that he could think such a thing as that.

"Keh." Inuyasha said not totally sure if she was right but still he was going to listen to her for now at least.

"Hey, I need to tell you what we plan on doing tomorrow. We are going to our Beach house until Friday and we can be back here that night so that we will be here when my mom get back home." Kagome said noting that that was why she bought the swimsuits for them.

"As long as I don't have to wear some stupid hat or bandana I'm fine." Inuyasha stated finally falling to sleep followed by Kagome just a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4: Beach House

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

"Inuyasha, we are going to be late if you don't start getting ready hurry up in there." Kagome yelled to Inuyasha while he was taking a shower or at least that was what he said he was doing, well he had the water running.

"Whatever, I'm almost finished; just give me a couple more minutes Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to get his swimming trunks on.

"Fine, but it's not nice to keep your mate waiting!" Kagome yelled smiling when he came out and was smirking at her.

Kagome was just in her Bikini top with what looked like to be a short white tennis skirt over her bottoms, Inuyasha just loved how she looked in them that he did not notice Kagome dragging him down stairs and into her car.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm not going to drag you all the way there you know." Kagome said frustrated that Inuyasha took such a long time in the bathroom that she wasn't even able to take a shower or grab her makeup.

Inuyasha was wearing his swim trunks and a green muscle shirt that Kagome bought the other day while shopping with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome piled all of their duffle bags and things that they needed for the beach house for the three days that they were going to be there, and got into the car. Of course Kagome knew how to drive and since seeing that Inuyasha was from a different world she thought it was wise that she drive.

Two hours later and around noon they got to the beach house that they rented and signed in at the front desk/lobby. They got all of their stuff and drove to the house just in time to see the whale's from the ocean do a little splash with their tails. Kagome was astounded with how beautiful the Beach house was that she almost ran over a little old lady, but thanks for Inuyasha's yelling at her she was able to turn just in time to turn into the drive way and see the little old lady flip them the bird.

Once Kagome got out she ran into the house noting that the door was open already for them. Inuyasha was still outside grumbling on about something about mates and something to do with being reckless drivers and almost running over that old lady.

Once Inuyasha walked in he saw Kagome already starting to make lunch which I bet you could guess what Inuyasha wanted for lunch. Kagome had told him that she only brought so much ramen with them that will last them three meals, but still he insisted that since it was their first meal at the beach house they should have it since it's the least amount of a certain type of food.

Kagome brought their towels outside with them since she wanted to go swimming once they were finished with eating. And since Kagome has never seen Inuyasha swim in anything other than his fire rat she wanted to see him in the water so once she was finished with lunch she jumped right in, the water was a little chilly but she got used to it. Inuyasha was too hesitant to go follow his mate in the ocean that she had to go over to him and literally drag him into the water. He yelped when he touched the water, surprised that she did not complain about how cold the water was.

"Inuyasha, don't be such a wimp if a mere human, such as myself can handle it you should be fine about it." She laughed at his instincts to tackle her in the water for laughing at him and calling him a wimp that he almost made her drowned so once she started struggling he pulled her right back up hugging her to his chest and asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine Inuyasha don't worry about me you just startled me a little that's all." Kagome insisted hugging him back to comfort him and tell him that it was alright.

"I should not have done that I could have lost you." He said looking down at her and noticing that her top must have fallen off when he tackled her. He pulled her back into his chest and said. "Um…. Kagome I think you lost your top." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes and seeing her look of happiness turn into one of panic on her face.

"What, oh crap, holy shit this is really bad!" Kagome yelled crying into his chest.

Inuyasha was truly stunned at her choice of language but did not worry about it for now because his mate was in distress. He pulled her into him even more so that nobody would see her chest he ran over with her still in his arms and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her chest.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked literally afraid that she might yell at him for accidently ripping her top off.

"Yeah, it was an accident, so don't worry about it I was just really embarrassed was all because there was all those people around. I only want you to see me like that." She said through her fits of sobs and blushing at how bold she was.

"Shhhhh…. its okay Kagome nobody saw you." He said pulling her in for a chaste kiss and as he kissed her he picked her up and started carrying her bridal style up to the beach house.

She plopped down onto the nearest couch and started flipping through the channels while Inuyasha put everything away.

"What do we do now? I mean we can't really go swimming now because I lost my bikini top, unless you want to go skinny dipping at night but it would be really cold at night." Kagome said laughing as she went up stairs to get a shirt on to cover herself.

Inuyasha followed her up stairs thinking to himself ,what the hell does skinny dipping mean?

As Kagome looked in her dresser on the side of the bed to look for a shirt, strong arms grabbed her around the waist; and the first thing that came to her mind was for her to scream not knowing it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, don't worry it's just me you have nothing to be scared about." He said as he pushed his ears down to his head.

"Oh man I didn't mean to scream like that sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said sobbing into his chest some more, overwhelmed at what she thought could have happened.

Then she noticed that she was still not wearing a top. She managed to tug away from Inuyasha to get a tank top on so that she would not walk around topless all day and so that Inuyasha would not fuck her every few minutes.

Inuyasha smirked as she pulled away from him and brought a tank top over her head. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked confident in his question.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" She smiled at him. "I'm pulling a tank top on so that we don't do it constantly to the point that you are basically fucking me every ten minutes." She said smirking as he raised his ears and walked over to her to wrap her in his embrace.

"Are you saying that I'm a sexoholic?" Inuyasha asked smirking at what her answer was most likely going to be.

"Well no because we really are not just having sex, we are making love there is a difference." Kagome said while still in his embrace.

Inuyasha was literally shocked at what was said. Sure he knew they were making love and that there was a difference, but he did not know if she knew that that was what he was doing.

Inuyasha kissed her neck gently making sure that she was okay with it.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering about when we should go back through the well and tell Sango and Miroku about us. I mean I kind of miss them and we never know, Sango might have already had her baby." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha kept on kissing her neck and shoulders but answered all the same. "Well I guess we might want to go back maybe Monday or Tuesday. We will probably go on Tuesday so that we still can spend some time here for you to study and for you to tell your family." "Do you think that is enough time for you?" Inuyasha asked unsure when she wanted to leave.

"Yeah that's plenty of time for me to tell mom and gramps about us, for me to study and to get more medicine and food for us on the other side of the well." Kagome responded to the kisses by walking over to the bed and depositing of her clothes and getting into bed.

Kagome patted the spot next to her when she noticed that Inuyasha did not immediately follow her. As soon as she patted at the bed he deposited of his own clothes and climbed into bed with his mate.

"Kagome? I've always wanted to ask you something." He said flipping Kagome so she was instead on her back underneath him.

"Hmm…?" Kagome grunted as he humped her leg to arouse her and to let her know what he wanted.

"What do you want our first pup to be?" Inuyasha asked guiding his shaft into her womanhood getting ready to plunge into her when she was ready.

"I was going to ask you the same thing I have always actually hoped for a boy first." Kagome groaned out as he dove into her and did nothing but hump her, which means that he did not slide out or thrust back in he just humped her like he always did it seemed to always pleasure her more when he did it like this.

"Good same here cause I think if we have a boy first the boy will be able to protect his younger siblings from demons and such." Inuyasha groaned out as he continued to pleasure his mate.

"Yeah…..I…..was…thinking…the…..same….thing…..Oh gods… you are… perfect…..at…this…. how… can…. You…..be…..sooooo…talented….?" Kagome managed to get out as she felt her release starting to build.

Inuyasha humped her harder and harder and soon he was going so fast that Kagome could not keep up with him. Soon enough Inuyasha and Kagome both lip locked and moaned out their release knowing all too well how tired she was Inuyasha straddled her hips and their eyes locked Kagome's eyes were filled with love and desire while Inuyasha's was full of Love and lust. Inuyasha continued to pound into her seeing as how she could barely even move he put his cock right out of her entrance and trust back in at full force causing her to cry out his name and convulse around him already beginning to tighten around him again.

Once he was tiring down he removed his cock from her and fell right beside her. Feeling her breathing already slowing down and coming to an even beating he knew she was asleep and he decided that he too decided to fall asleep. As he rolled over so he was facing her he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.


	5. Chapter 5: First Fight

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

When kagome first started to wake up the next morning, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha next to her holding her to him chest and smiling in his sleep. She then wiggled around a little but to her surprise they were still connected, and that caused her to blush remembering last night's events. As kagome stopped wiggling Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he yawned sleepily and pulled her closer to him and kissed her nose while sitting up slowly as to make sure that he didn't take them apart. He smiled still trying to wake up slightly and he let go of her waist so he could stretch his stiff limbs.

"Mmm did you sleep well kags?" He smirked knowing that there was a blush on her face even if he didn't look over at her.

"Mmmhm, yea actually I did, but of course I would I mean, I slept with you my Inu sexy Muffin, so how could I not?" She giggled while still keeping a little bit of her blush on her face.

She pushed him back down on the bed so that Inu was under her and she was on top, she smiled at him and went down under the covers and started kissing his bellybutton and lead up hot steamy kisses up to his nicely, toned, chest and she started flicking her tounge out at his nipples making him whimper a little. Kagome started giggling and she starts rubbing her hands across his upper body while kissing up to his chin then tracing up to his lips while he wraps his muscular arms around to her ass and he slightly rubs it making her shiver and moan into his mouth and she grinds her hips just barely against his making him grind back.

"Inuyasha... We have got to do something other than have sex... Don't you agree with me?" Kagome gets off of him slowly and whimpers as he slips out of her and she sits up on the edge of the bed and starts getting up to go take a shower.

Inuyasha sighs, figuring that now is not the time to argue with her and he gets up and smirks thinking of and evil plan.

Kagome goes into the bathroom and locks the door, while she is doing this she doesn't know that a certain hanyou goes outside in his boxers and to the side of the house and opens up the window that leads to the bathroom and he opens it up quietly and jumps up and into the bathroom still being quiet and unnoticeable he takes off his boxers and slips into the shower with his mate scaring her he places his front against her ass and she gasps in shock and he smiles big and turns her around n kisses u hard against the wall forcefully.

She blushes slightly as inuyasha humps her leg and he kisses her more and she brings her arms up and around his neck and kisses him back passionately. Inuyasha stops humping her leg and starts to play with her hair lovingly and he starts rubbing soap on her body.

Kagome shivers and pushes him back and takes the soap and pushes him out of the shower making him fall back on his ass.

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you, sighs, we can't be doing this every second of every day! starts to cry... I do love you inuyasha, and I know you do too, but can't we just limit it too once every day?" kagome says this blushing.


	6. Chapter 6: Unworthy of Your Love

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Inuyasha's inward demon growls inside of him wanting her to submit to him of course and having his mate reject him. But having his hanyou side sigh and rub him temple in frustration, sexual and emotional.

Inuyasha decides it would be best if he left his mate alone to take a shower so he thinks of a good way to make it up to her and gets and hand towel since he wasn't in there long and dry's himself off fast and gets his boxers on quickly and starts making the bed and cleaning up from the other night so that Kagome wouldn't have to when she got out of the shower.

He removes all the dirty clothes and decides if they are or not dirty and puts the clean ones away and places the dirty ones in the guest wash room where there were what kagome called "wa...shing… machines." Deciding to figure it out latter he just placed the clothes down on the floor near the dryer.

Kagome being a girl and all would take a while with doing her hair after wards and doing her makeup which he thought was a waste of time because he thought she was more beautiful without it. But anyways he figured he would go downstairs and look in the fridge to see if there was any ramen and during that first day of being mate's kagome showed him how to use a stove and microwave and back in his time while he was just a pup his mother taught him to read. So he could easily read the instructions on the back of the cooking objects.

 _Kagome back in the shower_

Still crying from the outburst she fell onto the tile in the shower and wheeped for what seemed to her like hours which was all but a few minutes in reality. She finished taking a shower and thought best if she took some time on blow-drying her hair and straightening it so that she could make it how inuyasha liked it . She decided on less makeup today and just went with a little cover up and come eyeliner and lip-gloss and a little blush here and there.

She went back into the bedroom and gasped at what she saw.

 _In kitchen_

Inuyasha set up the table for breakfast and ate quickly and scribbled a little note to kagome so that she would know where he was. And that she could come looking for her if she felt like it.

 _back upstairs_

Kagome smiled and sighed to herself thinking that she would definitely have to thank her mate for cleaning up the bedroom for her so she wouldn't have to do it.

She got dressed into a tank top she bought that was purple that said "I'm sorry but I'm taken, and I'm loving it" with the McDonalds sign below it. And some Aeropostal sweatpants that went to her shin that were crimson red, inuyasha's favorite. And just some black flip flops from hot topic.

She went down stairs and yawned and stretched and decided that she was going to make breakfast for them when she noticed that breakfast was already apparently made and waiting, ramen... mmm someone's favorite. She inwardly giggled.

After she washed the dishes she read a note on the table which read.

 _Dear Love,_

 _I am sorry and hope you will forgive me this time, and I hope that I have not ruined our bond. I love you so much, and I understand that if you can't forgive me for a while I will be ok. If you are wondering where I am, I am over by the beach just relaxing. If you wish, I would like to be with you._

 _Unworthy of your love,_

 _Inuyasha Takashi_

She gasped and tears flowed out her eyes at the last part and forgetting that she still had the note she threw It to the ground and ran outside to find her beloved hanyou. She just jogged up behind him and jumped on him kissing him all over his face tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha you stupid, stupid, mate! Of course I forgive you! You dumbass!" She laughed chocking on her sobs.

Inuyasha beamed and picked her up twirling her about and kissed her tenderly on her lips all the while forgetting that he was still in his boxers.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiving

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Inuyasha beamed at kagome as he held her in her arms still not believing his ears that his mate was forgiving him. He looked around at the scenery and saw a tint of red on Kagome's cheeks and he asked her what was wrong.

As Kagome continue to blush she looked down and pointed to him legs being immediately released from his grip he ran all the way home growling and murmuring to himself about how she didn't tell him first handedly.

Kagome chuckled and waited patiently as she sat down in the soft sand wiggling her flip-flops off her feet to let her toes go into the sand relaxing as she lay back just gazing up into the skies smiling to her own self.

 _upstairs in the bathroom_

Inuyasha hurriedly ran into the shower just to rinse him off and cleanse as he hopped out not even thinking about using a towel he shook himself of the water. Running into

his bedroom he then went into the dresser and pulled out some more boxers and some khaki shorts with American eagle logo and a purple muscle shirt and some black flip-flops.

He grabbed on the way outside a sweater for his loved one just in case it got drafty.

 _back on the beach_

Kagome being the type of person she is became so relaxed just looking into the afternoon sky didn't realize that she fell asleep and woke up to a certain hanyou smiling and looking at her lovingly, figuring that he was watching her sleep again.

Stretching, kagome yawned a little and kissed the hanyou's cheek and hugged him tight around the neck snuggling into his arms wishing him to hold her.

"Mmm... why do you like watching me sleep Inubaby?" She said yawning again tiredly.

Inuyasha blushed at the little pet name. "Feh, I was just waiting for you to wake up, bitch." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome blushed knowing full well what the Term "bitch" meant in Inu terms.

Inuyasha chuckled out loud and kissed the mating mark on her neck.

"Have a good nap?" He smiled softly yet seductively.

"Yea... somewhat..." Kagome became confused as he picked her up and she became aware that it started to get drafty and shivered a little, so inuyasha put the sweater around her and kissed her cheeks and picked her up again and walked into their beach house.

"It's almost dinner time. You slept almost what you would call... six hours..." Inuyasha placed her down on the couch in the living room as he walked back into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner Kags?" Inuyasha shuffled around in the kitchen trying to think about something other than ramen.

"Ramen. I'm starting to crave it for some reason; maybe you are starting to rub off on me..?" Kagome blushed at the second meaning in what she said. "Shit!" inuyasha called from the kitchen and kagome felt a pulsing pain in her Finger.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha Ran out of the kitchen with a paper towel on his finger the exact same one kagome felt had been burned.

"Kags are you ok? What happened?"Inuyasha Exclaimed.

"I have no idea, what happened to your finger inuyasha?" Kagome looked like she was thinking and then looked shocked.

"Holy shit! It's like... when you're self I felt the pain too. That's…. that's amazing!" Kagome smiled and went over to the worried inuyasha and kissed him fully on the lips lovingly. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning."

"I want you to fuck me inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at the lustful glare kagome sent him now. He thought he saw there in her eyes just a minute ago a worried expression.

Inuyasha thought. _Could she already be having mood swings?_ And from that he fell to the ground passing out from not just shock but from fear for what will be in the months to come.


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Wrong?

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Kagome's eye twitched as she witnessed her mate fall to the floor in front of her.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. Kagome couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed to the ground sobbing uncontrollably on his chest.

"INUYASHA! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed as she pounded her fists into his hard chest.

"Kagome... Love? What happened? Is somethi…" Kagome looked up to see a pair of golden eyes filled with undying love smiling back at her. She pulled him to her in a death grip hug, kissing every inch, no centimeter of his face.

Inuyasha chuckled as he placed her in his lap and kissed her pecking her on her lips. Hugging her tight to his chest as he stood up making it so he was holding her comfortably against across his arms having her grab the nearest thing to make sure she held on, she wrapped her arms weakly around his neck.

Kagome blushes as her shirt rides up a little showing off her smooth abs that she has noticed has appeared since she arrived into the feudal era with all the work she has had to do in the past. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed kagome lips lovingly before walking slowly up the stairs to their bedroom, and he plops her down on the bed and smiles letting a fang pop out at the corner of his mouth, knowing that it was a total turn on for her. She blushed again, more than last time, and with wide eyes, and she slowly moves her tounge out licking her lips slowly and hungrily while looking down at inuyasha's crotch.

Inuyasha looked over at kagome whose eyes were half-lidded and he looked down at where she was looking and blushed a little himself. Inuyasha growled seductfully and smirked as he followed her tounge instead with his gaze.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome smirked as she pointed a finger towards him and made a little motion for him to come to her.

With a playful pounce, he lifted her hands up above her head making her let out a soft whimper as he leaned down and planted sweet tentative kissed along her jaw line and neck up to her ear whispering into her ear, while growling softly.

"Oh, fuck kags; I want to love you so bad…" Inuyasha whimpers a little as his already hard on gets tighter in his pants, from hearing her pant from anticipation.

"God, Inuyasha" Kagome panted as she started to remove his undershirt, since that was all her was wearing really besides his Boxers.

"Mhhmmm? What's wrong love?" Inuyasha rose up off her ending the kisses for a minute.

"WHAT THE HELL do you think you are DOING!" kagome all but whimpered out as she traced his chest muscles with her fingertips.

Inuyasha's eyes fell onto hers, seeing only love and intense desire for him as he planted his lips on hers and started kissing slowly down to her ear. "What am I doing you ask? It's quite simple really,… you" Inuyasha bent down lower and lifted up her shirt up just enough under her chest and planted small kisses along her stomach making her shiver from the coldness of his saliva.

"Ha-ha, Inuyasha! Stop... That! Ha-ha" Kagome cried as he began tickling her sides with the tips of his fingers making sure to be careful with his claws.

Inuyasha smiles down at her as he tickles her harder causing her to squirm under him with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Inuyasha… Stop! Ha-ha... Heeh... Omfg! STOP! Please!" Kagome begs trying to get out of his grasp.

"And why should I?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. "Only if you say... Lord Inuyasha, I your mate love you soooo much. I beg you to stop, please." He grins a mischievous smirk that would make Miroku proud.

"WHAT! blushes sighs, but continues to laugh "FINE! Lord Inuyasha, I your mate laughs Love you soooo much, I beg you to stop please!" Kagome squeals out with tears of happiness and joy running down her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckles a little and yawns falling, not completely trying only to keep her happy, onto her with his elbows supporting his upper and his lower body placed on hers though it seems she doesn't care.

Kagome smiles and wraps one arms lightly around his neck and pull his head down for a light and gentle kiss, just letting him know that she was happy with him.

Inuyasha pulls back making sure she has enough air, and nuzzles her shoulder were her mate mark is and breaths on it making her blush a little and softly whimper out in pleasure.

"Still up to some… well in the words you put it... Fucking?" he smirks down at her and licks his lips a little and nuzzles his nose against hers.

Kagome smiles shyly and blushes a little as she laces her small fingers through her mate's god like silver hair. She chuckles and kisses him passionately pulling him more onto her but not enough to crush her. As she pulls apart she smiles and blushes a little more from lack of breath and nods.

"But, Inuyasha, baby, please I want it like our first time, I mean blushes if you don't mind, that is, I mean without the barrier, but I mean with the same tenderness, you know what I mean... blushes majorly and looks down into her shirt." Kagome smiles as she feels him lift her chin a little with a cute little look in his eyes making him look more and more like a puppy.

"Kagome, my love, you don't need to be embarrassed, I just want you to be happy." Inuyasha smiles as she blushes and nods again. Making sure its fine, he starts to kiss her cheek and then leads up to her lips again and from a very gentle kiss with barley any meaning really but lust they work it into a passion filled one with complete contentment and their love for each other.

Kagome never letting go of his head in her hands lifts one finger to brush lightly along his ear tip making him growl inwardly, sounding like a content purr. Kagome pulls back from the kiss with swollen lips and harsh breathing as inuyash leads hot trails with his tounge down to her mate mark and starts kissing it lightly sending bolts of lightning through her system.

Kagome leans up a little so that her chin is just right above his head and she licks the shell of his ear where a little fuzz is and she nips at it and kisses and licks inside and outside his ear hoping that it doesn't bother him too much.

Inuyasha, as shocked as he was had a complete boner now.

"Ka... gome"pant "Fuck... I need you so badly" Inuyasha lifts his head slowly to gaze into her eyes and sees all the desire for him in his eyes and immediately goes into his demon mode and starts growling out softly into her ear breathing on her mate mark all along.

Kagome gasps as she sees Inuyasha go into Demon mode right before her eyes which surprised her, what she thought to herself, what turned him on so much?

"Mate, M... ine, Bitch forever, mine, love" Inuyasha growled out as he started dragging the dull sides of his claws along her stomach.

"Pup, Want? Bitch Happy? Mate wants Pup?" Inuyasha growled a little more roughly and he placed his thumb at her bellybutton just gently rubbing it making sure she knew what he was talking about.

Kagome gasped in certain pleasure at knowing that he wanted it as much as he did and she nodded slightly hoping he got the drift because she was in no state to talk as she was holding her breath.

Inuyasha Growled again not knowing she nodded and grabbed one of her hips pressing down on it a little.

"PUP WANT? BITCH WANT? MATE WANT PUP?" Inuyasha growled out again letting his fangs drag along her ear lobe.

Kagome whimpered in pleasure, as he drug his fangs along her ear lobe.

"Mate, want many pups, mate happy, yes, mate love pup and mate." Kagome brings his head down to hers knowing full well that he is still demon, knowing that she is not afraid of him anymore and kisses him roughly and passionately running her hands down his chest around his waist and into his boxers, not taking them off but just grabbing his ass in her hands. As she playfully pulled back and licked her lips as she growled playfully at him.

"Mate, Hot, Damn, want, to be fucked?" inuyasha's demon smirked and kissed her roughly again before letting her respond and he shred her shirt completely off of her with her bra along, making him growl again in dominance and wanting.

"Oh, yes, Mate, want to be fucked, by you, want, more pups, please," Kagome smiled hoping he would be ok with this, not sure if she could get pregnant while she was pregnant.

"Mate, can't, No more, until birth, want safe." Inuyasha's demon placed a clawed hand on her stomach right where she would be growing in a few months' maybe even weeks.

Kagome pulls back a little from him, sniffling a little, thinking that he doesn't want her anymore still, that he doesn't want her barring him pups, thinking she is not worthy.

Inuyasha, not knowing why she was crying gripped her hand he was already holding around his waist and accidentally pierced the skin making her cry out a light whimper.

"Mate, don't, love, me... Doesn't want me? Doesn't want pups, lied, to mate!" Said inuyasha's demon thinking that she just didn't want HIM anymore and didn't care about their pup's safety and growled hard and harshly in his throat until she gasped and held his angry gaze which almost made him flinch back.

"OF COURSE! I Love mate! I'm not some skank! I Care about OUR PUP, Inuyash! Did you hear me! OUR pup!" Kagome all but sobbed out into her other arm.

"Mate, love… loves…? Mate love too?" Sighing in relief he let her go and growled to himself because he made her sad. "Mate, growls, mate, want, to be loved." For the first time ever Kagome heard Inuyasha's demon whimper.

Kagome smiled light heartedly at the demon in front of her knowing full well that he was the father of their pup.

Kagome crawled over to her mate and jumped on him making them fall to the ground making kagome fall stomach first to the ground wincing a little. Inuyasha not letting kagome have known changed back to his normal self and rushed over to help her up even though she wasn't big enough to have really gotten hurt, he was still very protective of her.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome smiles and kisses him happily. "Thank you love, but... Do you really think I wouldn't want your pup?" Kagome flinched a little at already remembering they settled this.

"Kagome the thing is... sighs ... I really don't know how... But I can't really smell the pup anymore in your stomach so I was scared that you went to some doctors and got... Him... Or her... Removed..." He winced as she started sobbing.

"But wait, your demon didn't say anything like that!"Kagome looked up.

"I didn't? That's... weird."… gulps "I mean... If you are willing... Would u mind...? Trying again?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Can we wait until tomorrow, because I'm really tired tonight?" Kagome yawned and inuyasha nodded as he cleaned up the room real fast and gave her a tank so she could wear it too bed. Inuyasha waited to help kagome into bed, still feeling her sadness for losing their first pup. And he sighed as he climbed in behind her and pulled her to him making her face him and kissed her forehead and let her cuddle into his arms as she cried softly, without tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

As kagome kept her eyes closed, but started to slightly awake from a deep sleep, she snuggled more into, what she thought was the pillow she always slept on, but a pair of moist lips descended to hers and she smiled and then frowned as she remembered what Inuyasha had said, about her somehow losing their pup.

"Good Morning Love." Inuyasha smiled for her, hoping she would give in and smile back.

"Hey, my puppy." Kagome giggled as she smiled back at him as he gave her the puppy dog look, and she reached up and rubbed the tips of his ears making him growl in return.

"So, I'm a puppy now am I?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his head into her hand trying to get her to scratch at an angle.

"You have always been MY puppy." Kagome grinned and blushed a little at her possessiveness, and she rubbed his ears in a circular motion.

Inuyasha chuckled and held her tighter to him as he say up with her in his lap, having her snuggle into his shoulder so his arms would immediately tighten around her slim body.

He smiled at her instincts and he leaned down and placed gentle kisses down her jaw to her mate mark and he lightly nipped at it.

"Mmm, how do I taste Inu?" Kagome muffled her slight moan as she placed a finger tip in between her teeth.

"So delicious, I could eat you up. Ironic isn't it? I already have many times." Inuyasha chuckles and grins as he kisses her shoulder and nuzzles his nose into her mate mark, making her blush even more.

"Mhmm? Really now?" Kagome licks her lips slowly kagome opens her mouth to speak again but lets out a low and soft whimper, if Inuyasha didn't have his sensitive dog ears he wouldn't have heard her.

He chuckles again, "That feel nice princess? I can think of a few things that I can do that will make you scream my name, over, and over, and over again. Does that sound good to you?" Inuyasha brings his hands up the back of her shirt rubbing her back in circles continuously. She smiles and leans into his body even more and giggles.

"Mm, that sounds wonderful." Kagome whimpered into his shoulder and kissed his neck and his shoulder.

Inuyasha chuckled and then tilted kagomes chin up and kissed her lips slightly, seeing tears pool into her eyes and kissed her gently again and then held her to him while whispering into her ear.

"Kagome, listen to me please. It's not your fault you lost it ok? It's completely my fault I wasn't watching you enough. I love you, please don't leave me, I won't leave you if that's what you are thinking." Inuyasha said while whimpering into her neck while nuzzling it.

"Inuyasha, No, You listen to me!" Inuyasha's head jerked up with wide eyes of alarm at the demand. "How could you possibly think that I would want to leave you? I've waited long enough to be with you!" Kagome cupped Inuyasha's cheeks and kissed his lips with as much love and devotion as she could.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's still shocked face, but it soon became passionate and he kissed her back bringing her back down to the bed so she was under him. Kagome lightly draped her arms around her mate's neck and lightly mewled as she opened her mouth for him and he dove right in.

"God, how did I end up with such a perfect being that loves me even when I God up?" Inuyasha whispered knowing that it turns her on when he says it in such a way. Kagome pulls away, drawing in deep breaths of air.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome started.

"Mhmm?" Inuyasha managed to get out as he kissed down to her mate mark and started gently lapping at it.

"I want to… I want to make love, but in a different situation." Kagome blushed deeply.

"Inuyasha stopped and looked at her wide-eyed. It seems she has been sending surprise, after surprise to him. "Only if you... only if you really want to, and we have to make sure I can't hurt you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Inu, do you remember the night when we first mated?" Inuyasha nodded and smirked finally getting what she meant.

"Is this... "Inuyasha grabbed her and flipped her over, grabbed her ass and squeezed, while grinding his hips into hers. "What you meant?" Inuyasha growled and thrust his hips up once to extend his point.

Kagome moaned as she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him thrust up onto her covered core. But kagome nodded all the same as she bent down and started kissing him roughly.

Inuyasha slipped his hands under the cloth of her little boxer shorts and squeezed her bear ass making her groan out in return, her crotch rubbing up and down bouncing on his already huge member, making it very painfully pleasurable for him. Inuyasha growled and whimpered as he started sliding her shorts off which he did hurriedly. He soon felt and smelt her juicy, hot, dripping core causing a more possessive growl come over him as he thrusted his clothed cock up against her making her mewl, causing him to smirk knowing that his mate was definitely enjoying this.

Kagome bent down so her head was in between his legs and lightly cupped him as she started to slowly take off his bottoms. Slowly licking her lips as she saw him spring up already hard and thick, she leaned down and blew on him making him growl as it twitched.

"Good, gods Kago-." Inuyasha wasn't able to finish the sentence, instead inuyasha groaned out in pure pleasure as she started lapping at his head flicking her tounge across it than started to suck lightly as she

cupped his ball sack, rubbing him there as she sucked harder finally earning a grunt from her lover and the taste of him in her mouth. Kagome kissed his head again and cleaned him all up.

"You enjoy that, ya big boy?" Kagome leaned down to face him to kiss him, and was surprised to see a pair of Amber eyes smirking down at her as he licked his lips with his long tounge.

"Good Bitch, My Bitch." Inuyasha flipped them over so she was under him and he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck growling when she whimpered. She pulled him closer to her and she wrapped her legs around to his butt, squeezing him, and she took his shirt off and pulling her bra off. She then pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around to his back and rubbing his muscles.

"Mate good to your bitch!" Kagome stated emphasizing her point by nuzzling his nose and smiling when he kissed her hard.

Inuyasha let go of her mouth and smirked again as he surged his hips forward gripping kagomes hips in his hands as he started to pound into her, he growled loudly knowing he was bringing pleasure to his mate. Kagome tightened her grip on his back making little half-moon crescents into his back as she raised her head to meet his in a passionate kiss as Inu flipped them.

Inuyasha flipped them over so he could ram his massive dick deeper into her.

"Ooooh, fuck your Bitch good!" She purred out as she started thrusting back down on him making him growl and moved her in circles on his hips making His bitch whimper in pleasure.

"God, bitch harder!" He grabbed her butt on his next thrust and pushed her down hard onto him making him grunt in pleasure. Kagome couldn't keep herself up anymore so she laid down on him having her boobs right on his chest making burning friction against both areas and she held her forearms right next to his shoulders. She groaned and mewled loudly as she started to feel herself tighten around him more at this angle.

I didn't go unnoticed by inuyasha who was doing his best to fuck his mate's brains out if possible, and he started thrusting deeper and harder into her slick, tight passage way, making him thrust one last time before hearing her scream into the pillow that he was laying his head on and he thrust once more and did a version of a whimper and howl in one and flipped them over again so he was laying on top of her.

His cock expanded a little more making sure all his seed stayed inside of her. He could feel her tight walls still milking him. He whimpered a little more into her neck as he traced a claw on her stomach when he calmed his breathing down a little, just hoping that this time she will still be able to conceive a pup for him.

He felt her chest heaving under him so he slowly leaned back so he was straddling her hips and leaned his head down and kissed her lips before whispering.

"I'm gonna sit us up ok?" Inuyasha saw her nod, having her breathing still heavily she couldn't really talk in that situation, so carefully he wrapped an arm under her and around her arms as he slowly stood up

and her legs went instinctively around his hips to his butt and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her to him and climbed off the bed to only slowly get back on the foot of the bed, so he could scoot back to the head board her more comfortable as she still held her limbs around him with her head resting on his chest with her still breathing hard.

"Good bitch, MY good bitch." he rocked her into his chest more as he whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back and one hand rubbing her thighs to make sure she wouldn't be sore in the morning.

"Watch... that... Language..." Kagome giggled at his smile, as she leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly.

"You sore at all kags?" Inuyasha asked seriously concerned as he stopped the rubbing for a moment.

Kagome giggled and smiled a little.

"Just my ass a little, I guess you are becoming more and more like Miroku each day!" Kagome giggled harder at his expression, as his eye twitched in fake frustration.

"Just like Miroku huh?" Inuyasha started gently rubbing her ass for her chuckling a little that she was blushing.

Kagome giggles at his boldness and leans into him just sighing in the few minutes of pure contentment spent with her mate.

With inuyasha still holding her in his lap with her legs around his waist with his back to the headboard of their bed he rubbed her back and just kissed her forehead and nuzzled her shoulder lovingly.

"You sure you gonna be ok Kags?" Inuyasha said continuing to nuzzle into her shoulder and sighing when he felt her nod against his chest.

"Yeah, Inuyasha I'll be fine." Kagome smiled and leaned more into him so that the top of her head rested just underneath his chin.

After what happened when they coupled last time and when Inuyasha thought that she was with pup, he couldn't help but protect her even more to make sure that she is safe and their pup. Inuyasha wrapped his strong, and with so much muscled arms around her waist and just held her to him continuing again to rub her back. Moments later he heard her giggle, making him extremely confused what was so humorous to him mate.

Kagome sensed his confused state and giggled even harder.

"Sorry I can't help it, I was just thinking what a perfect mother I have for basically throwing us the chance that we were able to couple in the first place, because I'm sure that if she was in the house, including Souta and Gramps, that they would be very… um what should we call it, very reluctant to even step near us." Kagome smiled big up at her mate and kissed his nose when he finally got what she meant.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle as he figured out what kagome was talking about and couldn't help to agree with kagome. He just had to thank Kagome's mother when they got back to the shrine. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha frowned, he was starting too actually like it here in this little, well not really little, but he was starting to like the beach house and was growing attached to it. He was going to have to ask kagome's mother if there was a chance that they, meaning Kagome and him, might be able to move here, of course after they went to see Miroku and Sango. Not that he doesn't like to see them or anything, it's just he wants to be able to protect his mate and his future pups from the other demons and the horrible criticism in the future.

With that pondering thought he felt kagome's soft and even breathing, smiling at her beautiful sleeping face, not that her face was beautiful already, but her sleeping face was just so innocent when she was sleeping. And with a smile still on his lips and as he gently pulled a pillow behind his back for better support and a blanket to cover the both of them from the cold figuring since she was asleep he might as well also.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha drifted into a wonderful dream of his future pups, his grand pups, and so forth, and of course his mate.


	10. Chapter 10: A Chance to Make Another?

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS

As Kagome struggled to wake up she smiled into her favorite Hanyou's chest and snuggled more into his shoulder causing him to wrap his arms around her tighter and bring her closer into his body. It seemed as if he was trying to consume her body with his.

She Moaned slightly feeling them still connected by the hips but didn't mind and really wasn't up to moving at the moment so she just stretched her arms over her head, letting Inuyasha get a very good smack in the face from her breasts. He groaned and cupped them gently in a loving manner and stroked them.

She giggled and popped open an eye to look into the beautiful golden hue of her hanyou's eyes. She smiled and blushed as she noticed his hands on her breasts, and she slapped his hands away.

As soon as she finished stretching she snuggled back into his chest hugging him so that her arms went under his armpits and she rubbed his back earning a very sleepy smile from inuyasha. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then nuzzled it.

Without saying anything he slowly sat up so he was on his knees and just a few feet away from the headboard of the bed, and he grabbed her butt and lifted her up once and then back down making him groan out sleepishly, and making his mate make a little yip, making his chuckle still not being able to push his sleep from him.

He grabbed her pillow and placed it down on the foot of the bed still holding kagome with one hand and still inside her with her hips around his waist and her arms made their way around his neck hanging on tight to him, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she were to let go, and had her face in his long mane of silver tresses.

He slowly and oh so carefully pulled out of her as he set her down so her head was on the pillow facing him. He slowly got her limbs off of him gently kissing her neck in return from her pout.

"Just a minute my love, just give me a few seconds actually. I just need to stretch I'm kind of sore in the shoulders and back." He smirked as she saw her blush appear on her face and without talking anymore and she did a slow and gently nod of her head to make it so he knew she heard him.

He got off the bed and fell over immediately making Kagome jump up into a sitting position and she started giggling immediately at the pout on inuyasha face.

Inuyasha grumbled something about not having had walked for almost 24 hours, which was probably more around 15 but still he was pretty stiff in the legs.

He just ignored his mates laugh and stood up and went to go to the bathroom to go take a piss real quick and a shower to clean himself off of anything extra He started cracking his neck and shoulders and twisted his back so that he cracked that making a groan escape his lips and he wrapped a white bathing towel around his waist and went to go join his mate again.

He made sure that he cleaned up everything in the bathroom and then came back out and saw her half asleep again. He smirked and pounced on her making his towel fall off his waist making his mate squeak from surprised as she clutched at her chest.

"Holy Shit, Inuyasha!" She chuckled as her chest continued heaving to let her breathing continue to its normal level. She smiled at him snuggled into him as he rested in-between her legs his head on her chest just listening to her erratic heartbeat.

"Sorry Kags didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha said calmly as he looked up at her smiling face and smiled back at her. He softly leaned back down and started kissing her valley between her breasts, getting a small gasp from his mate making him smirk in Triumph. He leaned up and off her chest and made it so that he was leaning on his forearms again that went under shoulders to make it so that she wouldn't get hurt with the friction of the bedspread rubbing against her shoulders and upper back.

He started just kissing her gently and soon enough it looked like he was sucking off her face as they dominated for victory note: he was still outside of her. (Couldn't help it sorry) He let her win and sucked on her tounge and then just out of no where started thrusting his tounge inside her mouth making her gasp and grab his head forcing his onto hers more, apparently she loved the feeling of his tounge thrusting into her mouth.

He finished so she could breathe some slowly licked a trail from her lips to her neck slowly trying to get all he could of her to taste. He lifted his hands from her back as one started rubbing her sides and the other held her hip so she wouldn't rub against him as much.

Then as he finished his trail of saliva that went from her neck he slowly went to her breast and started sucking hard on her nipples earning a gasp and a deep and loud moan making his groan in return feeling him get harder.

Kissing all the way down to her belly button he slowly moved his body down her so his chest was at her entrance, he could feel her wetness against his chest and abs. He continued kissing and got to her belly button swirling his tounge inside earning another moan from her and he gave a content growl erupt from his throat as he felt her hands go into his hair and onto his ears rubbing them gently and brushing the velvet inside, his very sensitive spot on his ears making him whimper in pleasure.

He started kissing around all in there and he felt her pull on his hair making his head turn up to look into hers. "Inuyasha if you don't hurry, I am gonna fucking rape you for Christ's sakes!" Kagome yelled at him and loosed her hands as she noticed he was wincing and she leaned down and kissed his ears and whispered. "I am soo sorry baby, god, what have I done. Inu baby are you ok?" Inuyasha nodded his head slowly but leaned back up to her ear and whispered. "But you have to be punished well for that… can you be a good girl and cooperate with me?" Kagome viciously nodded making him smile.

"That's a good girl." He nuzzled her cheek and whispered. "I'll be fine by the way it just stings a little. Nothing to worry about love." He smiled up to her to make sure she knew he was ok. He kissed her on the lips lovingly and went back to his attentions on her stomach.

Inuyasha knew she was going to be begging when he was finished with her. And he started rubbing her inner thighs earning a loud moan. Inuyasha went back up and kissed her making her swallow her moan and he kissed back down to her breasts and started sucking on them again. Feeling her wrap her arms around his head made his cock harden even more as she ran her hands and fingers up and down his back and his shoulders.

He started kissing his way down again and stopped suddenly and went back up and kissed her lovingly as he started rubbing her entrance and her nub flicking it with his thumb gently careful not to scrape it with his claw. He went all the way down to her entrance and held her hips tightly so they wouldn't move. He smirked as he saw her blush deeply.

"Inuyasha... you don't have-"kagome was cut off as she let out a loud moan feeling a tremor of pleasure wrap around in her abdomen. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as she felt his tounge lick at her entrance fast and hard. And suddenly she groaned out his name in stutters as he started flicking his tounge fast on her nub. He moved one hand up and under to her butt and brought her more into his face and he used the other hand to rub her left inner thigh.

He smirked as he felt her cum hard and she was moaning out tremor after tremor of pleasure as he licked it up and went back up so his legs were in between hers again and kissed her lovingly and felt her grab his ass and slap it making him chuckle.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that as much as I did?" He said smirking at her look of astonishment that he could have actually enjoyed that.

All she could do with the tremors still going through her was let out a little nod and moan. She smiled up at him lovingly and brought her hands back up into his hair and rubbed his ears in circles as he continued kissing her lips letting out a low growl in pleasure at the feel of his ears getting rubbed, it just earned another reason why he loved his mate so much.

As he was kissing her his hand went under her and started grabbing her but.

"Man... Now I pretty much understand what Miroku was doing. Damn if I had known earlier I so would have been like him so much sooner. God What the fuck am I saying?" Inuyasha went on as he continued rubbing and kissing her with so much love.

Kagome just blushed at the gesture of his hand on her ass and giggled as he continued ranting and brought him back to her for another kiss saying right into her ear.

"Mmmhm... I don't mind... it feels... Mmm soo good."Kagome said blushing still but looking into the hanyou's eyes and just kissing him with all the love and adoration she could muster into the kiss.

Inuyasha soon noticed that her hand was going its way down and started gripping inuyasha in her hands and started working him in her tiny hands which made him growl into her ear as he kissed just under her ear.

"Oh god, Kagome. That feels so fucking good. I love you so much you know that right?" Inuyasha smiled looking straight into her eyes trying to let her know without just the words how he seriously felt about her.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." She smiled back and continued pumping him without breaking eye contact, but once in a while he would groan out in pleasure.

She let just one hand continue as she started rubbing up and down inuyasha's chest and abdomen feeling his muscles flex under the skin, and tremble at the same time.

"MHHHMM." Inuyasha started humping into her hand feeling the need of his release.

"Oh god kags, you are soo good, mmm, ohh so perfect Ahhh." Inuyasha cummed into her hand. He slowly got off of her and picked up his towel that fell off of him earlier. He rubbed himself clean and went back to kagome and rubbed her entrance clean getting her to blush and moan a little.

"God kagome, I can't believe your mine, it's still unbelievable to me." He smiled down at her just marveling at her beauty. Her hair sprawled all out in every direction around her, sweat coating a thin layer on her skin, her chest heaving from kissing, her deliciously puff lips, her perfect blush, her perfect body, her perfect stomach, which was perfect for carrying his pups, just everything about her amazed her. "And you're all mine." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek and kissed her again oh so passionately.

She wiggled under him to get his attention since he kind of dozed off into his little world.

"Inuyasha, can you do I a favor, and go into the bathroom and get a ponytail for me?" Kagome smiled. "I would really appreciate it."

Inuyasha nodded and ran into the bathroom and got her a scrunchi and tied her hair back for her.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as he got in between her again.

"Baby, can I do something?" Inuyasha nodded and blushed thinking of what she could possibly do. He went onto his side for her.

She sat up and pushed him down on his back and started kissing his chest, and abs not being able to resist any longer and went down a little lower and cupped him again feeling him hard again.

"Kagome, what are you… OH FUCK YES!" Inuyasha cried out as she licked the tip of his dick, just making him shake in pure pleasure.

Kagome giggled at his language and smiled up at him as he looked down at her and licked his lips moistening them lightly as she did. She lowered her lips again to his cock and started lightly sucking on the head never leaving her eyes from his as he let out low moans escape his throat.

Kagome held his base in one hand and just moved her tounge up and down his shaft. "Does this feel good Inuyasha?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Muhh... Harder! OH FUCK YES Ahhh!" She smiled not knowing before how vocal he was really during oral sex.

He would definitely have to say that this was totally one of her talents, but fuck, he still couldn't believe that his little used to be innocent Kagome was sucking on his cock. Suddenly he groaned out as she started rubbing his ball sack with her two fingers as she continued to suck and he suddenly realized that this was why she wanted a pony tail.

She went down as far as she could with her mouth and held it as long as possible and came back up panting with a saliva trail leaving her mouth and her hands started pumping his shaft again. She could definitely taste the precum on her lips and she licked it off looking up at his face which seemed he was in pure ecstasy. He soon grabbed her pony tail and whimpered as he lowered her back to his cock and thrust into her mouth and came right there in her throat.

Kagome let up as soon as possible and was panting with her face red from lack of air and she crawled back up to him and kissed him with all she had as they were both panting. She lay back onto her pillow and continued heaving in air.

He quickly brought her to him and he sat against the edge of the bed so that she was sitting on his lap blushing because they never did this position before.

"Are you gonna be ok with this Kags?" Inuyasha asked into her ear rubbing her back in small circles he felt her nod, that was all he needed and he thrust himself deep inside of her making her moan loudly and she started rocking her hips experimentally at first and then got the hang of it and leaned a little back so she could see his face as she did this and she gripped a hold on his shoulders and started rocking back and forth on him as he grabbed her butt and started rubbing it as he groaned and started panting.

He Suddenly slapped her butt as he started pushing his hips back into her making her groan out his name and he grabbed her head into his shoulder and held one hip in his hand and started thrusting in as fast as he could but then stopped he wanted to wait a while before they released.

So he just grabbed hold of her butt and let her continue ridding him. He continued to hold one hip with his hand rubbing a patch of skin that was at her hip in circles and she placed one hand on his and lead it to her breast which was bouncing up and down just as she was which basically hypnotized him and practically started drooling as he rubbing one in circles as she started to whimper and started to go faster on him. He moved his hand off her ass and onto her hip grazing her there as they looking into each other's eyes.

"Mhhmmm Oh fuck yea... Uh huh, Inuyasha ohh yea." Inuyasha chuckled not many times has she said the "F" word.

It seemed to sound like she was choking on her breath but he knew that wasn't true because she started going as fast as she could which made him thrust his hips up into hers as she did causing him to fall over onto his back on the bed them still rocking into each other.

"Oh god, Kags. Ahhh so close." He held her as close as he could to him to get into her deeper as she rocked, bounced whatever she could basically against his cock.

He stood up suddenly and jumped off the bed grabbing her around the thighs so they went out spread eagle and her arms around his neck as he started bouncing her up and down again against his cock. He soon started to lose grip on her thighs and let them go to his ass as he banged the living daylights out of his mate.

She moaned loudly feeling him fill her deeper and she groaned pulling his head into her chest as he continued his attentions.

She felt him pull her hair scrunchie out and felt it start to bounce with her as her body did. Kagome couldn't help it anymore and started whimpering with each thrust feeling herself come closer and closer.

"Inuyasha… soooo close... Muhh." Kagome groaned out as she felt him go faster even.

"Oh Gods, Fuck yeah so tight... mmm... Try to.. Ahhh hold it a... mmm little longer! AHH!" Inuyasha growled out between breaths of forced air.

Kagome suddenly threw her hair back and screamed out. "YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HARDER!" Kagome screamed out inuyasha's name and practically came right there, having this vocal is a blessing from god he thought.

He did as he was told. "FUCK! COME ON!" Inuyasha growled out trying to get his mate to cum first.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!" Kagome chanted as she screamed louder into the house, Inuyasha not caring if she was hurting his ears.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered something they discussed. When either one of them was about to cum they were supposed to yell out. "OH YEAH! CUM SHOT! CUM SHOT!" Inuyasha growled out into the house as he felt his mate cum all over his right before he did. "OH Fuck Mmmhm… yeah..." He fell back to the bed both heavily breathing.

Kagome was on top of his shaking from her orgasm still feeling his seed still spurt into her as she squeezed it out of his big cock.

"Mmm… man Inuyasha baby." Kagome panted out and kissed him passionately as she sat up slowly on his pelvis still remembering they were connected at the hip.

He smiled at her on him and just held her there feeling his seed empty out into her and feeling her walls suck the seed right out of him. Inuyasha couldn't help but groan out pleasure she was giving him.

"Man that has to be the best so far … of course besides our first time inuyasha flipped them over with the left over strength he had.

"Mhhmmm," Kagome nodded with half-lidded eyes. She brought her hands up to his neck and brought him down to her and kissed him again.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss and nuzzled into her neck and whispered. "God I love you so much Kagome, Mmm… Every day it seems like I love you more and more." Inuyasha kissed his mating mark and he felt her grip his head and she kissed his lips again and turned them over and fell against his chest still heaving as she snuggled into the crevice of his arm.

"Tired already huh?" Inuyasha chuckled at the look of course I am, are you a retard or something?

Kagome just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, I might not be in a couple hours, and she giggled and lifted her eyebrows, but found him fast asleep. She laughed silently and decided to get some sleep to.


	11. Chapter 11: Overly Protective Hanyou

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS**

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning he whimpered lightly feeling his stomach growl, indicating how hungry he was. He just smiled though thinking about how lucky he has been these past couple of days, not only getting laid once but many times everyday. He sighed inwardly and stared at the green-eyed goddess looking right at him. He smiled and rolled them over so she was under him, and he was on his side, resting his weight on his elbows as he stretched his legs and back. He chuckled as he saw her wrap her little arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back of course and leaned back so that he looked right down at her; he leaned back down still keeping his weight on his arms and feet and kissed her neck, making her sigh.

"Morning Beautiful." Inuyasha kissed her neck again and then pecked her lips.

"Morning." Kagome said back, kissed him and stretched her back by arching it back so that her toes were pointing to the foot of the bed.

"You sleep ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah like a baby." Kagome giggled and kissed him again.

"You sore at all?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing her hips.

Kagome just nods.

"Yeah just a bit." Kagome rolls her eyes. "Of course I am you silly horn dog." Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha smirk at her.

He leaned back down and kissed her ear and nuzzled it, Kagome than reached around bringing her arms to his back as she leaned closer into his touch.

"Are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked against her lips.

Kagome smiled brought his face down more into hers and kissed his deeply while panting afterwards she replied.

"Yeah ill be fine." Kagome started to close her eyes. Half is wanting to fall asleep and the other half not wanting to.

"Well you should rest some more. But first I'm sure you'll need to eat something." Inuyasha leaped off the bed and grabbed his boxers real fast sliding them in place. "Stay in bed I'll be right back."

"Mmmhmm." Was Kagome's reply, not really hearing him. She waved him off. But after he pushed the door closed she got up in a flash and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the nearest shirt and slid it over her small frame. She just so happened to grab Inuyasha's muscle shirt that went to Kagome's mid thigh. She went into the bathroom and combed down her messy hair and washed her face. She walked out and decided to go see where Inuyasha was, she walked down stairs and smiled widely at what she saw.

"Kagome I told you to say in bed, go back to be…" Inuyasha was cut off as he turned around and stared at Kagome wearing strongHIS/strong shirt that was see through, and was so big on her it reached her mid-thigh. He didn't notice but his eyes looked like saucers and his mouth looked like he was trying to catch flies in there making Kagome grin and stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"I'll be fine, and besides you worry way too much." Kagome ran into the living room and sat on the couch, but as soon as she did she got back up seeing something in the corner she never noticed before.

"Holy crap. How did I miss that?" Kagome asked stunned and trying to remember if it was there before. She shrugged and ran her fingers across the polished surface of the piano, looking in astonishment at its quality and beauty, she started crying, she was just so happy, She than decided in that moment that she was going to play something for Inuyasha. She softly say down not knowing Inuyasha was watching her in amazement, and him not knowing she knew how to use whatever it was.

He walked over to the closest couch to the so called piano and smiled.

"Play for me?" He pleaded.

Kagome jumped a little and blushed as she turned around to face him.

"What would you like me to play?" Then Kagome inwardly knocked herself in the head, why the hell would she ask Inuyasha? He didn't know about any music!

"Anything, your choice." Inuyasha smiled and was leaning against the piano now.

Kagome nodded and started playing a beautiful introduction, closing her eyes as she followed the rhythm in her heart, pressing the pedal every possible measure holding it for every right moment.

As soon as she hit the song she started to sing with it. To Inuyasha he started agape at how angelic she really was to him, even her high soprano voice was perfect he thought.

Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know to go on

Near far wherever you are

I believe the heart does go on.

But she stopped in the middle thinking she sucked.

"I am sorry I am not what you would call the best, I haven't played for ages it seems like." Kagome stood up but gently was sat back down on the hanyou's lap who was now sitting on the piano bench.

He nuzzled her nose with his giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"You were absolutely stunning, not that you aren't already, I'm just so mystified, I didn't know you could sing, or play that thing!" Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful Kagome, you know that right? Gods you are so beautiful, have I told you that lately?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Mmm you might have but I can't remember." She said smiling at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Baby? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked using his thumb pad to wipe away her tears.

Kagome nods and just hugs him tighter. "Yeah I'm fine; you just make me feel so special." Kagome giggled and tried wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know it's silly for me to cry about it." Kagome giggled more and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thank you baby, I love you." Kagome said leaning back and pecking him on the lips.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too my angel." Inuyasha chuckled because he saw Kagome blush when he said Angel.

Kagome sat back a little on the bench her hands in Inuyasha's. "Do you want something to eat?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded and helped her standup. "I want to help, may I?" Inuyasha asked he didn't let go of her hand so he brought it to his lips and kissed it, and pressed his cheek against it. "I want to start helping around, so that when you can't really do anything when you're pregnant, that I might be able to clean, and cook, and do the laundry, you know all that stuff you do. And I have to tell you usually a demon is very protective of his mate when she is pupped. I'll get mad just over a stupid guy like Miroku touching you, I mean like hugging you. I will have to follow you absolutely everywhere you go. You have no choice whether or not you can argue with my about this, I will be real easily tempered and sensitive, but I know you will too, so I want to try to start getting used to it now while it's the start." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome nodded and led him into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12: Private Dancing Lessons?

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

"You know what Kagome... I'm not really hungry anymore..." Kagome sighs and nods.

"Me neither." Kagome walks out from the kitchen and into the living room sliding onto the nearest couch which was an overstuffed black leather love seat. She patted the spot next to her as she bent her knees to keep her feet tucked in as he sat down. Inuyasha leaned back and sighed as he took her legs onto his lap so she was more relaxed and comfortable. She smiled as thanks.

"Well what I'm trying to really say is that usually I won't even want another male looking at you... Except for me or if like Miroku is like talking to you or something I guess, I wouldn't really say I don't trust him, but you know his lecherous ways."Inuyasha blushed a little. "I mean it's not because I don't trust you either, it's just my nature as a half-Youkai and especially since I'm half dog- Youkai." Inuyasha pulled kagome up off the couch by her arms and made is so she could sit on his lap. She did, she sat right in between his legs on the couch. He started to nuzzle her neck with his face.

"Well I kind of expected that, but what about Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome tilted her head up to see his expression as he took in the question that was being asked.

"I'll have a little man-to-man conversation with the monk when we see him again. And I'm not worried about Shippo, you're like his mother, which is perfectly acceptable with me, I mean as long as he doesn't horse around or be too rough around you or the pup or when you are pupped." Inuyasha responded, smiling when he said pup.

"Mmmm k, Just wondering." Kagome snuggled closer to her mate. Immediately Inuyasha's arms came around and cradled her to his body and kissed her cheek. Inuyasha smiled more as she snuggled closer and he laced one of their hands together and he sat them on her abdomen.

"I Love you Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her cheek again and he starting rubbing the pads of his fingers right where her… no their pup would be soon growing.

"I know, and I love you too." She leaned up slowly and kissed his cheek then pecked him on the lips. She leaned back and rested contently in his arms until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Carefully lifting her up Inuyasha held her in his arms, and then set her down silently back onto the loveseat. He went over to the other couch and grabbed an afghan off of the back and quietly draped the afghan over his beloved.

Waking up Kagome stretched and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She turned her head to the side confusingly, having sworn that Inuyasha had her in his lap. Sighing, she got up and walked around the house a little and then decided it was time for a bath.

Kagome sleepily stumbled strongUP/strong the stairs and turned into the bathroom. Stripping slowly, she started up the bath water so it would be just the right temperature. She moaned as the water sloshed around her when she climbed in. Leaning back she pulled her hair up into a high bun so she wouldn't get it wet. Closing her eyes with a content smile upon her face she concentrated on the sound of the rippling water, swirling around her. The lukewarm water felt absolutely amazing on her aching muscles being

that she had to stay in bed in the current situation she was before. Sighing kagome brought a washcloth up to her face whipping away and sweat or dirt that was left from previous days.

Ever since Kagome fell asleep on the couch his stomach has been growling unceasingly. Inuyasha groaned while he got up and strutted over to the refrigerator with a little pout on his face. Reaching for a cup of noodles to put in the microwave, he started drooling, it was an all meat flavored one… one of his favorites.

Toweling her brown locks, that Inuyasha so desperately adores she grabbed another towel and folded it around herself modestly covering up her chest down to her mid thigh. Walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway over to the bedroom door she slid in and dropped her towel and walked over to the stereo she barely even touched since she came here. She smiled, she decided she wanted to listen to some music and found a good CD in her collection, Jason Mraz, one of her favorites. Carefully placing it in she turned it up a little so she could hear the lyrics clearly, even if she was down stairs and turned it to her favorite song… Butterfly. She giggled and smiled thinking how funny it would be to do that to Inuyasha. She blushed. But she couldn't help but move her lips to the catchy beat as she looked through her underwear to find something she liked. Continuing she moved her hips more until she felt some hands on her hips, not just any hands, her mate's hands, she smiled and continued to move them dropping the underwear that was previously in her hands she gasped.

Inuyasha stood in their bedroom door for what seemed like hours. He watched as his mate was swaying her hips to the particular song. He dropped his ramen that he was holding long ago and slowly walked over to her making sure she couldn't hear him and carefully put his hands on her hips and placing his chest against her back. He breathed down her neck and she gasped, dropping whatever she was holding.

"Mmmm… God you sure are sexy when you do that with your hips." Inuyasha practically purred into her ears. He whimpered as she started to grind her ass into his hips to the beat.

"Mmmm… Want some private dance lessons… I'll be your instructor." Kagome couldn't help but blush even though she was perfectly confident.

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha panted into her ear.

Inuyasha instantly let go of her hips as she went over to the stereo and then she smiled at him and walked back over swaying her hips as she did making him even salivate even more than he did with the ramen down stairs. She pushed him down on the bed so she was sitting on the edge.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final

**I am super excited to get back into the groove of writing and want to thank all of my fans and supporters for trying to get me back into writing! You guys are the reason I am back. I will be posting old works, and new works alike on both and Archive of our own! I hope you will follow me in the nostalgic journey. If you wish to email me instead of reviewing feel free! My email address is as follows! Eleanoreadeznee . This first project, I love my mate, was from 14 or 15 year old me. What I have decided to do is to put it back up. And than recreate the same story, but with better lemons, grammar, and a much better story line. AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED! This on the other hand will be 13 chapters long with no end. But the new and improved version will have a end.**

 **Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

(This is the final chapter. I will start the new and Improved version shortly! Make sure you Favorite or Follow my page so you can get updates on when the first Chapter comes out!)

Walking over to the stereo she swayed her hips hypnotically trying to get Inuyasha distracted. Placing mixed CD with her favorite songs on it into the slot and skipping until it reached the one she wanted. A long piano solo went until the lyrics started. Not really being a dancing song she just smiled and went back over to Inuyasha singing the lyrics to it as it went.

I would do anything for love

I'd run right into hell and back

I would do anything for love

I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.

Sitting next to him she brought her hand up and cupped waiting for the beat to pick up to kiss him. And when she did she kissed him hard.

Inuyasha couldn't take it, but she wanted to be dominating tonight so he would just have to put up with her torture as he kissed her back just as passionately. Listening to the lyrics he growled speeding up the pace of the kisses. He seriously was about to combust if she didn't do something soon.

Pulling back Kagome stood up when it was the girls turn to start singing.

Will you raise me up, will you help me down?

Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?

Kagome just started rubbing his shoulders as she started mouthing the words against his neck. She gasped as she listened to the next song come on.

I've got a lovely bunc-

She jumped up and turned it to the next song, knowing it immediately as a not so seductive song but a Disney song.

In the day In the night Say it right Say it all You either got it or you don't You either stand or you fall When your will is broken When it slips from your hand When there's no time for joking There's a hole in the plan.

The beat hypnotized her immediately as she moved to the definite club song. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand she stood him up with her. Turning around she moved her hips in front of him trying to get him to understand the rhythm.

Eventually he grasped her hips in his hands and moved her backward into his chest as he reluctantly started moving with her. Kagome almost lost her control and practically let out a moan as she felt his boner on her ass. Rubbing her ass against his crotch she felt his lips go down on her neck and latch on sucking harshly on the skin residing there. Now she let out a raspy groan as he nibbled and suckled on that part of skin. Whimpering she left her hands to go up and around his neck as he continued, and made his way up with his hands to her beautiful mounds.

Growling into her ear he whimpered as she tortured him severely for what? He knew not. When the for mentioned song ended he threw her on the bed and pounced on her. Smiling as she started giggling.

"To the beat." She giggled while blushing. "It will help you with Rhythm." She couldn't help but let out a little wink to.

She gasped as the next song was a soft guitar plucking.

"I'll give you an example." She giggled again.

Oh, I had a lot to say

Was thinking on my time away.

miss you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside it never comes out right,

And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry im bad,

I'm sorry you're blue

Im sorry about all the things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss

I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say

I'm sorry.

Turning over she slithered up to him and kissed him softly lashing her tongue around on his lips to the guitar beat. She started moving her hands up his chest as the chorus started, leading her way to his hair as he groaned loudly.

Starting back up at the next verse he couldn't help but whimper as she started slow again. He turned her around.

"I think I got the point love." He grinned letting a fang poke out. He leant down to her neck and started sucking on it again making her neck tilt the other way. He suckled slowly to the beat, or at least trying to. Kagome at the moment was stroking on hand on his ear, one on his back going up and down.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle when she knew what song was to come on next.

"Okay this is a pretty fast paced song. I'll show you this too." She switched him spots again.

Weekends are for the warriors All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak Raise all, of the glasses high This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night I remember eighteen Hated Mondays And sitting and staring at the clock dying to get away Don't look back And have no regrets We only got two days and time won't wait for us.

Kagome threw off her shirt and lifted his arms as the guitar started medium speed. She leaned down and kissed him passionately tonguing him longingly and tilting her head every which way as she did so.

Inuyasha groaned at the pace and ran his hands up her back and switched spots yet again as he also before he turned over tore at her bra breaking it apart and throwing it behind him. He groaned at the sight and leaned down and started licking around her nipple pinching the other neglected one.

Kagome all but screamed out his name.

"Holy fucking shit … Inuyasha…. Mmm" She groaned loudly nearly ripping out his hair in the process as he continued sucking harshly on them. Withering under him she groaned and then gasped in relief as a slow song started up right after the song was through.

This is the place where I sit,

This is the part where I love you too much,

Is this as hard as it gets?

Cause im getting tired of pretending im tough.

Inuyasha sighed and slowed down and started unzipping his pants slowly trying to take it to the beat. He stopped pulling his zipper when it was only half way. He looked down at kagome and just looked at her. She smiled and giggled. He tilted he head and chuckled too not knowing what for though, causing her to laugh harder and she brought him down upon her again and kissed him slowly sucking on his tongue and swirling hers around his. Leading his hands to go around her so she won't get burned by the fabric of the bed, he placed one under her armpit to her head and one around her waist as they continued their innocent make out session.

Kagome groaned as the next one came on swiftly, letting Inuyasha basically go into overdrive as he started basically sucking off his face. He help it he had to take her… just in a little more creative than the other ways that they have done. He jumped off of her reluctantly and grabbed her around her hips and practically threw her to the wall as he started furiously kissing her.

I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run Your mom don't know that you were missing She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screaming.

Not even giving her time to do anything he ripped off her jeans and underwear not caring that she yelped. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop along with his boxers letting them pool around his ankles, His little monster quite alert and not so little actually.

Whimpering at the torture he was giving her neck he thrust into her hard and fast not letting her even get out a moan before he slid out fast and pounded back into her growling loudly.

"Oh fuck… you're so tight kagome. Ahhh such a good fuck. Mmmm." He growled into her ear continuing to pound into her over and over again.

"Oh More, MORE! Innu... Ahhh... INU... UHH!" Kagome barely got out loving his dirty language. And always truly has ever since they mated.

"Ohhhh yeah Mate good fuck." Looking into Kagomes eyes she gasped, noticing purple marks across his cheeks and arms now and his eyes a dark, dark crimson. It was a total turn on seeing his eyes this intense.

Spreading her legs apart as much as he could without hurting her, he went in again with just the tip in and then went back out chuckling sinisterly as she whimpered and hissed. Continuing to do that she started to shake and just continued to shake until Inuyasha pounded into her again one last time, Feeling her tense her walls around his huge and thick cock making him groan out and call out her name.

"Ahhh FUCK yea KAG... KAGOME! AHH!" He growled out making him spurt his seed into her thrusting into her again causing her the whimper and thrash about around him until she came again around him.

"Oh gods please Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered into his neck as she kissed his sweat slicked skin, her hips and legs still shaking as Inuyasha lightly continued to thrust in and out of her grunting each time coming again and whimpering this time as he did.

"Fuck that's a tight and wet pussy you got there." He grunted into her ear as he started pounding into her again, and again, not even getting enough of her love, her body, her being around his, loving his.

Letting her legs go securely around his hips again he slowed to a soft stop for a moment and rubbed her inner thighs knowing that it would be a real killer in the morning. Grabbing her ass in his hands he cupped her and started sucking and nibbling softly and lovingly as he slid out and into her over and over again. Feeling and hearing her gasp each time, softly into her ear grasping his sweaty back running her nails along his upper back causing him to shiver and grunt and thrust once more and howl out her name, as he came again this time with her. He felt she was about to fall and he held her up with all the strength he had as he started to turn back.

"Oh fuck... Im gonna. SHIT!" He staggered whimpering as Kagome gasped, wrapping his arms around her to make sure she was safe he fell on his back and groaned out in pain as a shot of pain went through his head. Feeling the metal bar on the edge of the bed hit his head he cursed it to hell. Almost about to pass out he whimpered.

"Fuck! Inuyasha baby? Are you ok sweetie?" She lifted his head into her hands and kissed it and his ears as they were bent down. She was straddling him, having fallen that way.

"Yeah... god but that fucking hurt!" HE rubbed his head and when he brought it back there was red. He hid his hand to make sure Kagome didn't see it, so she wouldn't get worried even more than she was. She would blame on herself because he was trying to protect her. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah im fine love." He nuzzled her nose, giving her an Eskimo kiss to prove it.

He sat up and then slowly stood up he grabbed her slowly around the ass again and lifted her so she was still connected to the hip with him her legs around his hips still. He thrust once more and sat down and then fell back onto his pillow getting adjusted so Kagome would be comfortable, and checking just to make sure she was uninjured. The then fell asleep soon after their "Dancing lesson."


End file.
